Menma
by KaitoUchiha16
Summary: Menma Uzumaki, the son of Kushina's sister and an Uchiha.


This is a story that takes place after graduation. Menma is in the real world, his mother was Kushina's sister and his dad was an Uchiha. Menma has the Sharingan and the chakra that comes with being an Uzumaki. After the death of Minato and Kushina, Mito and Naruto started to live with Menma, but during the Uchiha massacre his parents were both killed as well. They now live alone. Naruto also has a twin sister, Mito who looks a lot like Kushina.

Menma has black hair and blue eyes. His haircut is like Natsu's from fairy tail.

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **'Jutsu'**

Chapter 1

Naruto had stolen the scroll along with Menma. The two of them had learned the ' **Shadow clone Jutsu'** and as a result Naruto graduated.

The next day they all the students that graduated were gathered in the classroom waiting for their sensei to arrive. Asuma and Kurenai had arrived and taken their teams, the only ones left were Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Mito and Menma.

Mito and Menma were both very talented and were more advanced than the rest of the class so they were paired and were getting a special teacher.

The door opened and Kakashi entered, the board rubber that Naruto had setup fell on his head covering it in chalk dust. "Heheh hahaha" Naruto laughed as Kakashi brushed the dust from his hair.

"Naruto! We're sorry sensei, I tried to stop him" Sakura panicked

Mito and Menma were sitting at the back of the classroom and Sasuke was staring out of the window.

"Well, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. I'm your sensei, my name's Kakashi Hatake"

He took them out of the classroom and Mito and Menma were left alone.

"So, who do you think we'll have?" Mito asked

"I dunno, I'm not even sure who's left that could be our Jonin"

The door slid open and a Aoba Yamashiro entered (red framed sunglasses guy).

'Great, this guy seems like he's gonna be a pain' Menma thought as Aoba approached them.

"I'm Aoba Yamashiro, and you're my team from now on"

"Nice to meet you sensei" Mito said happily.

"Right, I've never met you before so I'd like to know what you're capable of"

"So, you want to test us?" asked Menma

"Yeah, meet me in the forest outside the village in four hours, I want to see what you've got"

After telling them where to meet he left the room. "Well, now what?" Mito asked.

"I dunno, go hang out with your friends"

"I'd love that but Sakura and Ino will be with their teams."

"Well then, come with me"

"Where?"

"Just come" he grabbed her by the hand and jumped out of the window. They landed safely outside and he took her to the site he used to train. It was a small opening that was surrounded by trees, there was a stream that ran through the middle and there were targets setup on the trees and behind rocks. Every target and marks where they had been hit by kunai.

"This is where I train"

"Really?"

"Yep, so, let's see what you got"

"Huh?"

"Stand here… then hit as many of the targets as you can" he moved her onto a white cross that had been marked on the ground, it was in the centre of the clearing.

She jumped up and span throwing kunai and the targets, she hit all the ones that were in the open but missed over half of the ones that were hidden, she had tried to get kunai to deflect off of one another but it didn't go well.

"Damn it!" she said in frustration.

"Relax, it's not like I was expecting you to get them all first time, you did get more than I expected though"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it took me weeks to hit that many"

"Cool. How often do you do this?"

"The throwing thing not that often but I do train here all the time, I dug a hole and after turning it into a storage… thing, I'm not really sure what to call it, I filled it with training gear. I made dummies and stuff too, I've been using it since I was little"

"I never noticed"

"I didn't want anyone to know, to be honest you're the first person I've shown this place to"

"Not even Naruto?"

"No, I first made it as a place to be away from him, it was my private spot"

"Okay I have another question, is this like a onetime thing or… can I come here again?"

"Why not, I didn't show this place so that you could come one time and then leave and never come back, if we're gonna be a team so I thought we could… I dunno, use this as a training ground for the both of us"

"Sounds like a good idea"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it will be good for us to train together, after all if we're going to be a team we're gonna need to know what we're capable of so that we can properly work together"

They trained and got to know one another for the next three hours before going to the spot that they assumed they were meant to meet at, they still had half an hour to wait so they sat down under a tree. Mito was leaning against his shoulder and was about to fall asleep when Aoba arrived.

"You arrived early? Right then, ready to get to work?" he asked as he pulled a katana off his back, it was still in its sheathe.

"Sure" Menma said as both he and Mito got to their feet.

"Great, now then both of you are going to fight me, use whatever you want to try and beat me"

"Okay but how do we win? we can't exactly kill you" Mito asked.

"All you have to do is knock me off my feet, you will need to attack me like you're trying to kill me or else you won't be able to win"

"Okay then, let's get started"

Aoba watched as they jumped into the trees 'good, hiding is key for a ninja' he scanned the branches as he looked for them. 'These kids are very good' he thought as he stopped looking for them and instead readied himself for their attack.

He held the sword (still sheathed) out in front of him waiting for them to leap at him. But they never did 'what's taking them?' he thought he waited.

Menma dropped down, silently behind Aoba and placed a tag on his waist, then as Aoba turned to slash at him he jumped out of the way and threw several kunai at him forcing him to block and giving him time to escape.

"What did you do?" Mito asked as Menma jumped onto the tree that she was on.

"I planted a tag on him, I use it for a special Jutsu apparently your dad was awesome at using it"

"My dad?"

"Yep, but other than that I can't tell you anything, sorry"

"Its fine, both me and Naruto have accepted that no one will tell us anything, and they probably have a good reason for it too"

"Well anyway, time to finish this" he jumped at Aoba at full speed, 'what the?' Aoba was surprised when Menma kicked the sword out of his hand.

Mito looked in awe when she saw how fast Menma was.

Menma and Aoba began to fight using hand to hand, Aoba was slower but had more experience so he was able to catch him off guard and sweep him off his feet. But using the **Flying Raijin** he teleported behind Aoba and struck him quickly in the back of the neck, and ending the fight.

"*exhale* It's done, we win"

"Yeah, but I feel like I just left all the work to you"

"It's fine, I had a plan and I executed it, besides it just means you owe me one and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to pay it back, especially considering we'll be teammates for a long time"

"Heh, yeah that's true" she laughed.

When Aoba woke up they were both sitting under the same tree, he grabbed his head as he got to his feet.

"Morning Sensei" Menma said sarcastically.

"What… you beat me, didn't you?"

"Yeah well, you didn't expect me to know the flying Raijin"

"Well I do admit that it suits you well, but it's very advanced, says a lot about your skill level. And the way you used it, when I landed a hit and thought I had the advantage, it was the perfect time to use the power"

"Thanks, that was the first time I used it in a real fight"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but I always wanted to"

"Well then, I have an accurate picture of your skill, but Mito I need to know how strong you are, Menma please go back into the village and we'll meet you outside the Yamanaka flower shop. Mito, you stay here and we'll have a one on one to test your ability"

"Yes Sensei" said Mito.

Menma left as per the instruction he was given, he knew that it would take some time for them to finish because unlike when sensei fought with him he was now on guard thanks to their fight.

When he got to the village he went to see what Naruto was up to but he was being given a test of his own by their team's sensei.

He was walking through the streets when he was spotted by the Hokage.

"Menma!"

"Oh, hey old man, what's up?"

"I was coming to find you. I want to give you something, walk with me?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do"

They began walking to the Hokage's mansion.

"So how is your team?"

"I like Mito, and the Jonin you choose doesn't seem to bad either, although he hasn't been around long so I'll hold off on judging him until we've done at least a few missions"

"Well, that's what I expected, you are always so careful. Now then come inside" he opened the door and they entered the Hokage's office. He opened a cupboard and reach inside taking out a scroll.

"What is it? Well it's obviously a scroll but… what's in it?"

"Jutsu that I think you would like. There are only a few but I think they should keep you busy for a while when you're not being trained"

"Thanks, big man" he left the office and went to the flower shop.

The others weren't there yet so he stood next to the door and waited.

Ino came out of the shop with a bouquet of flowers "What are you doing here?" she asked when she noticed him.

"Waiting for my team, Mito's being given a test and Sensei wanted us to meet here"

"Why aren't you doing the test?"

"I already did it, anyway who are those flowers for, wait don't tell me they're for Sasuke cause no offence but I don't think they're his thing"

"They're aren't for him, I'm doing a delivery for my mum"

"Oh cool, see ya later then"

"Wait… why don't you come with me? It's not like it needs two people but it's better than waiting here alone"

"Yeah sure, why not"

They started to walk to the house where she was meant to be delivering the flowers, he took the bouquet from her.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

"You're not like Naruto"

"Nope, he's energetic and I'm lazy, he's driven by an intense fire to achieve his goal and I don't have a goal, there are a lot of ways in which we are different"

"Yeah, but not all of them like that, for example you're more talented and are nicer"

"Like you'd know, no one gives him any attention, I think that's why he acts out. And everyone does that because the adults did it, you don't even realise that you guys are the reason he acts out"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fine, I'll make it simple. It's yours and everyone else's fault that he misbehaves, you all treat him like an outsider and that's why he tries to get your attention. It's not just the kids though, it's everyone, adults included"

"… I…"

"It doesn't matter, anyway it's been over an hour so I'll head back and check that they're there"

"S-Sure"

He left as she was about to knock on the door giving her the flowers and heading back to the shop where the other two were waiting for him.

"Waiting long?"

"No, you showed up seconds after we did"

"Okay"

They went to the BBQ restaurant (the one Team 10 always goes to) and once their food arrived Aoba told them what they were going to do next.

"Now that I know how strong you are I feel confident in taking you on your first mission, don't get too excited it's not a S rank or anything, it's a body guard mission. We'll be protecting someone that has to cross the border from the land of Fire into the land of Grass. They expect that the hidden Grass might send someone to kill the target and due to the peace, we can't go as leaf ninja, which is where you two come in, we'll disguise ourselves and go with them and if attacked we'll be expected to protect the client at all costs, understand"

"So, who are we protecting" Mito asked.

"Other than the fact they are wealthy I can't tell you anymore"

"What not even their gender, that's lame" said Menma.

"Well we are meant to be keeping it confidential, the less we know the better"

"Makes sense"

They finished eating their food and then went home to pack for the mission. Mito finished packing before Menma and was waiting in the kitchen, she, instead of wasting time she packed everyone a lunch and when Menma came down the stairs they left the house together.


End file.
